


Plain Old Dinner With Friends

by jjtaylor



Series: Fixation [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Desperation Play, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shame, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: “She wants to be involved,” Matt had clarified and Liam had blue screened for a solid minute. He’d asked for this. Well, actually he’d chickened out of asking. He’d put it in Matt’s hands, but Matt was very capable at working with what little he was given, and it all came to tonight.A sequel to Fixation.
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Marisha Ray, Matthew Mercer/Liam O'Brien, Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray, Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray/Liam O'Brien
Series: Fixation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Plain Old Dinner With Friends

Liam has some idea what’s going to happen tonight, but that doesn’t in any way mean he’s prepared. When Matt had invited him over, he had been clear that Marisha was also going to be there, and for a moment, Liam, tired and distracted, had thought Matt was just trying to invite him over for a plain old dinner with friends. 

“She wants to be involved,” Matt had clarified and Liam had blue screened for a solid minute. He’d asked for this. Well, actually he’d chickened out of asking. He’d put it in Matt’s hands, but Matt was very capable at working with what little he was given, and it all came to tonight. 

Liam was trying not to get his hopes up, or maybe he was hoping he’d be let off the hook and they’d just start with fucking around with the three of them. But a few hours before they’d arranged to meet, Matt had texted him _Bring a change of clothes_ and Liam’s mind had flipped instantly back to he and Matt in the studio bathroom, covered in piss and come. 

When he gets to Matt and Marisha’s place, everyone’s a little nervous. Matt, ever the one to smooth things over, kisses Liam, and Liam’s heart flutters. Marisha’s smile is warm, and when Matt’s brought Liam down a little, Marisha says, “I thought we’d start with a game.” 

“Isn’t that our usual thing?” Liam jokes. 

“This is a very different game, one we wouldn’t want to do on camera - although,” she says and then exaggerates thinking about it. “Nah, maybe next time.” 

All of those words are already scrambling Liam’s brain with possibilities. 

“So,” Liam says, because he thinks he’s missed his cue. “What’s this game?” 

Marisha’s eyebrows arch up. It’s almost menacing. 

“Matt told me a little about what you like,” she says. Liam’s face goes full red. “And I was thinking, I haven’t ever tried that. I was wondering if I’d like it, too.” 

“You mean - " Liam says and swallows. “You’d also want to -" 

“It could be like a competition,” she says, deliberately light. 

“Oh god,” Liam murmurs. 

Matt is laughing softly. “Is he on board?” There are glasses and a pitcher of water lined up on the kitchen counter which Liam had completely missed. 

“Matt, um, you want to - “ Liam says, not entirely sure that what Marisha was proposing involved Matt. 

“Someone has to judge,” Matt says and Liam makes a sound that’s probably a squeak. 

“Great!” Marisha says, brightly. “Let me know when you’re ready to get started. Actually, let’s each go to the bathroom now so we’re starting off at the same place together.” 

Liam nods, head filled with static. 

Matt catches him heading to the bathroom. “Just so we’re clear, tap out anytime, ok? No questions. Is there anything you don’t want? You want to piss in the bathroom this time? You want Marisha to?” 

“I - “ Liam says, and he tries hard to speak it aloud, because Matt’s neutral, negotiating voice is kind but serious. “I want the same thing,” he says finally. “And whatever Marisha wants is ok with me. I mean it, whatever - whichever she wants.” 

“Ok,” Matt says. 

Liam’s not sure he is ok at all. 

Matt has put on Black Mirror when Liam comes out of their softly lit half-bath, and Marisha beckons Liam over to the couch. Every glass of water they drink starts with he and Marisha toasting like they’re cheering one another on, and as soon as they’re done, Matt fills the glasses again from a pitcher. Two, three, four glasses, 45 minutes passing, then, five, six glasses, maybe an hour, and all of a sudden it starts to be too much. 

This is - this isn’t the same as the studio, in a locked bathroom. This was Matt and Marisha’s home, and if he’s not careful, he’s going to be paying for some professional furniture cleaning. He thinks about tapping out now, like Matt had said. He feels completely out of his depth. He feels like a fool for agreeing to this. For thinking this could possibly be ok. 

Liam starts to shift in his seat, his mind spinning and his bladder aching, and Marisha says, softly, “Yeah, me too,” and catches Matt’s eyes. Matt kisses Marisha, strokes up her thigh, cups her between her legs and pushes up. Marisha gasps. Matt moves over to kiss Liam, presses on his belly. Liam winces. 

“Oh yeah,” Matt says, and then kisses Liam some more, hot and dirty. 

“Is this - ” Liam asks, desperately searching Marisha’s face. “ Are we doing this?” 

“Yeah,” she says, bold. “Yeah, we’re doing this.” She reads the anxiety in his face and says more softly, “You freaking out?” 

“Who, me?” 

The knowing smile is comforting. “Here, we haven’t done this in a while,” she says and she climbs onto his lap and kisses him. She’s right, they haven’t done this in a long while, but her kisses are fierce and distracting. 

“Oh, this feels good,” Marisha says, rocking against Liam’s leg a little. “And really dirty.” 

“Not yet it isn’t,” Matt says. Marisha laughs against Liam’s mouth and kisses him more while Matt strokes his hair, and it would be sweet except for the heaviness low in his belly and the way a little panic hits his heart every time Marisha rocks forward. 

“How are you doing?” Matt asks at his ear, and Liam just nods while Marisha puts her hands on his shoulders and adjusts her position. “You feeling full? You need another glass of water?” 

“Uh,” Liam stutters out. He licks his lips 

“You feel like you could wait for a little while longer?” Matt asks. 

“Not, uh, not too much longer,” Liam says, nervous as Marisha rocks her pelvis particularly sharp against his bladder. Marisha’s certainly helping because it’s hard to think of anything else except how badly he needs to go and how fucking hot it is that Marisha’s squirming against him. 

“Ok, I know it’s kind of changing the rules, but I wanna try something,” Marisha says. “And I think we should move this to the bedroom.” 

“What - uh, what do you want to try?” Liam asks, clearing his throat. . 

“So, ok, I suggested a contest because wasn’t sure how I felt about this. I figured it was an easy out, to lose and let you win. To not push myself too far.” Marisha ducks her head and her hair brushes Liam’s face. “But I like it and don’t want to stop.” 

Liam nods, bewildered. 

Matt holds out his hand and helps Marisha off Liam’s lap, then extends his other hand to Liam and pulls him up. They walk like that, daisy-chained up the stairs. 

“I kind of think I want us to fuck while we’re both this full,” Marisha says, and Liam literally stumbles on the steps. 

“Oh,” Liam says, once Matt’s helped him regain his footing. 

“Have you done that before?” Marisha asks, genuinely curious. 

“Not, uh, not when I’m quite this, uh - “ 

“Desperate?” Matt murmurs at Liam’s ear and he whines. 

“I never wanted to - cut it too close." 

“I wanna know how far we can get,” Marishsa says, some of her boldness softening into shyness. 

“Oh,” Liam says, face flaming, mouth dry. He follows Marisha into the bedroom, Matt behind him. Liam pauses at the sight of the bed, and Matt senses the hesitation and wraps his arms around him. He gives Liam a tight hug and then Matt’s hands wander down to the front of Liam’s jeans and he strokes his cock. 

“He’s already so hard for us,” Matt murmurs. 

Liam groans then stammers,“What about - do you need -" He’s not sure what he wants to know exactly. Is Marisha serious. He wants to know if she’s serious. 

“To be honest,” Marisha says, and Liam’s shocked to hear her voice is unsteady. “I started out wanting this because it got me hot thinking about what it did for you. But then it really, really did something for me, and it became a feedback loop, watching you, watching you and Matt watch me, my own need.” Her cheeks color. 

“Oh god,” Liam mumbles as Marisha takes off her pants, her underwear, and squeezes her legs together with her hand between them, fingers pressing hard against her clit. Matt starts undoing Liam’s pants and Liam tries to shift his weight so he doesn’t just spill everything out once his cock is free. 

“Oh wow,” Marisha says, watching him. “You look really hot.” She climbs up on the bed. “Get over here,” she says, so determined, and Liam obliges. 

Marisha gasps as Liam pushes into her. The first few seconds feel extremely dangerous - the warm tightness of her and the over-sensitivity of his cock, the desperation of his very full bladder, but he manages to get into a slow rhythm that feels like actual fucking and not a desperate shuffle of moments to not put as much pressure on the danger zone. 

“Oh god, Liam, fuck, I might - oh, that feels so good.” She’s quiet for a few more thrusts and then she gasps, shocked. 

Liam moans, too loud. His heart hammers painfully in his chest. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Matt murmurs. 

“So good, but -oh, god, I think I might pee on you.” She sounds desperate and Liam and Matt both groan together. “It feels good when he’s deep inside and then - fuck,” she swears, wincing, eyes shut tight. 

“And what about you, Liam?” Matt murmurs, “Are you desperate yet?” Liam’s sweating and the urge jumps up when Matt touches his back, his ass. “I bet it feels so warm inside her. Warm and wet, and I bet you want to empty everything inside of her.” 

“Jesus,” Liam swears, biting his lip. 

Liam doesn’t want to stop but he’s also not sure he’s going to be able to wait much longer. Apparently Marisha’s thinking the same thing, because she says, “I think I might need - ok ok - “ And Liam’s prepared for her to push him off and run for the bathroom. Instead, she says, breathy, “Do you want me to let it out while you’re inside me?” Liam whimpers. “Do you think you’d be able to feel it?” 

“Yeah,” Matt whispers, “He’d feel it. He’d like it. I think he’d like it a lot. All your warm wet piss squirting out onto his legs, over his cock.” 

“Oh shit, I think a little came out,” Marisha says, and she laughs and groans and pulls Liam closer, urging him deeper. “Yeah, come on, this is good, this is so good, I’m so close.” She sounds surprised and Liam is, too. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Liam gasps and presses into Marisha, too fast, no finesse. He feels her start to come, to clench around him. “Oh,” she gasps, a hiccup of a breath when Liam’s seated deep inside her, “Oh shit,” she breathes out and then Liam feels it. Marisha pissing, clenching around him, moaning. 

“Oh god,” Liam pulls out and presses his cock up into the stream. He doesn’t even have to touch his cock, he just comes, shooting low against her belly. 

“There we go,” Matt says, and then Matt holds his too sensitive cock and if he thinks about what comes next it’s gonna happen and he’s not sure if Marisha wants - if he’s gonna be able to- 

“Let me see,” Marisha whispers, her thumbnail flicking over the slit of his dick and he splashes out, hot and out of control. 

“Oh god,” Liam whimpers, trying desperately to get control again. “Oh god, oh god.” 

“Come on, let it all out,” Matt murmurs against his ear and Liam gasps and it’s over, he can’t hold back any longer. 

Marisha groans as Liam splashes on her legs and belly. He tips his head back, sighing in relief. 

His face is burning red when he opens his eyes. He can’t look at either of them, he’s just looking at the mess on Marisha, on the bed. 

“Oh fuck,” he murmurs, completely ashamed. Tears are threatening and he wants to run. 

Liam turns away from the mess on the bed to see Matt’s fucking his fist, eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip, trying not to take the stage. Liam moves quickly, slides off the mattress and drops to his knees, his hands across Matt’s thighs. He moves Matt’s hand away and sucks him into his mouth. 

“Oh yes,” he hears Marisha murmur, and Matt swears. Liam puts all of his shame and embarrassment into making up for the horrible thing he’s done by sucking the fuck out of Matt’s cock. 

“Oh,” Matt breathes out, “Oh shit, you guys, I can’t - that was - Liam,” Matt warns but Liam knows it’s happening and he swallows all of it down. 

Pulling off of him, he closes his eyes, resting his head against Matt’s thigh. A few moments pass, just listening to his own pounding heartbeat. 

“Come on,” Marisha says gently. She’s standing at his side, hand on his shoulder, “We deserve a shower.” 

He tries to shrink away. “I’m s- “ he chokes out, not even able to finish the word. 

“Shhhh,” Matt says. “If you’re going to apologize, don’t. Ok?” 

Liam doesn’t agree, just hums, but he lets Matt pull him to his feet and directs him to the shower. Marisha’s already in the tub, and she holds her hand out for him. He steps in numbly. Marisha’s gentle, helping get him under the full spray of the water. She takes her turn, and then switches with him again. Matt joins them a few moments later, helping soap Liam up. Liam sighs, and Marisha switches places with him so he can soak under the stream as Matt soaps her up. It’s intimate, and extremely kind, and Liam is not sure he deserves to watch it, never mind be part of it. 

“You’re all clean, go on now,” Marisha says, urging Liam out. A moment later, she steps out behind him, leaving the water running for Matt. Liam’s head feels like cotton, but he feels the numbness start to fade enough that he can grab a towel. 

“Wanna get dressed? Or do you wanna stay wrapped up in the towel?” Marisha’s tone is tentative. 

“No,” Liam says, swallowing a few times before he can get the word out. “I’m cold. I wanna get dressed.” 

Liam’s change of clothes is a t-shirt and sweats which at some point Matt must have brought up to the bedroom. Marisha pulls a black tank top over her head, her breasts swaying. 

“Come on up here,” Marisha says, and the bed is clean, freshly made. 

“How - " Liam stammers. It feels like they’re in a different room. 

“Matt,” Marisha says, because of course. “He put a fresh set of sheets under the waterproof cover. 

“Oh,” Liam says. “That’s - an amazing idea.” 

“He’s a smart guy.” 

Liam gets up on the bed with Marisha, leaning against her side, and between blinks, Matt appears. He’s pulled on some soft looking clothes and climbed in on the other side of Liam. 

“You ok? You're kinda quiet,” Matt says. 

“I - “ Liam doesn’t have the words. He just looks pleadingly at Matt. 

“That was hot, Liam,” Matt says softly, reassuring. “What’s more, that’s what we negotiated. Nothing happened that we didn’t agree to.” 

“I know, but - ” 

“You’re still worried about what I think. ” Marisha’s voice is soft. “I got to discover something about what I like and what turns me on, and it was safe, because I knew you wanted it. It was hot and new and kind of an emotional risk. And I liked that. With you.” 

There’s a lot for Liam to unpack, but the words soothe away some of the rawness. Marisha leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. It’s not heated, but it’s not entirely platonic either. 

She smiles as she pulls away. “And watching us almost made Matt come in his pants.” 

“Hey,” Matt protests. “You didn't see how fucking hot you two were. You didn’t have to just stand there and watch.” 

“Well next time, you can get in on the game,” Marisha goads him. 

The words take a minute to process but then Liam whimpers. Both Matt and Marisha chuckle. 

“He’s coming back.” Marisha says. Liam suddenly realizes that Matt has been stroking his hair. He leans against Matt’s hand, and Matt bends his head to to kiss Liam’s temple. 

“You were good,” Matt says against his head, pressing kisses to his hair. “You did so good.” 

Liam sighs, relaxing. 

“You want to stay the night?,” Marisha offers. “If you do, the three of us can have some super vanilla morning sex.” 

“I don’t think three people can have vanilla sex.” Liam’s tone is accidentally deadpan and sounds like the opening to a joke he can’t manage to finish. 

“Well ok, we can have moderately-kinky-compared-to-tonight sex. And Matt can make pancakes.” 

“Sure,” Matt says softly. 

“Yeah,” Liam says, and lets himself rest. He can’t quite look either of them in the eye, but he catches glimpses of both of them, before he falls asleep. Matt’s face is soft and Marisha is smiling, somewhere between sleepy and mischievous. 

“You did good,” Matt says again. Liam nods. 

Maybe in the morning, he’ll believe it.


End file.
